


Club di meccanica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amante dell’acciaio [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alphonse e la sua cotta per Winry.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 506★ Prompt/Traccia: 41. Hanno chiuso il club scolastico che A. era solito frequentare, ora deve trovarne un altro entro la fine della settimana. L'entrata in scena di B. nella sua vita sarà la sua salvezza/condanna. (Sofia Innevata).





	Club di meccanica

Club di meccanica

Alphonse incrociò le braccia al petto, incassando il capo tra le spalle e alzò lo sguardo, sospirando pesantemente.

< Mio fratello mi vuole bene, sa essere eroico e coraggioso. Mi ha permesso di affrontare molte situazioni difficili, nonostante il suo brutto carattere.

Però è davvero un imbranato! Stamattina per poco non mi ha mandato a fuoco i miei splendidi capelli!

Sì che doveva semplicemente preparare la colazione. Come puoi far bruciare tutto se devi fare latte e cereali? Come?! > s’interrogò, sbuffando sonoramente.

Era seduto su una sedia vicino alla finestra, la schiena appoggiata contro il sedile di legno.

La porta si aprì di scatto e Alphonse sospirò pesantemente, vedendo Winry che correva all’interno della stanza.

“Ho grandi notizie!” strillò la giovane, appoggiando innumerevoli pezzi di scarto di metallo sulla cattedra. “Forse sono riuscita a trovare un terzo membro per il club!” gridò.

Al sbuffò pesantemente.

Winry lo indicò con aria combattiva, socchiudendo un occhio.

“Dov’è la tua gioia, recluta? Non ti ricordi forse che sono stata la tua salvezza?!” lo richiamò.

Al deglutì a vuoto, facendo un sorriso di circostanza, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso. “Ce-certo… che ricordo”. Allargò le braccia e dimenò le mani. “A quest’ora sarei stato nei guai con la scuola. Il mio club di cucino è stato chiuso ed io non sapevo proprio in qualche altro andare” gemette.

< … E tu ne hai approfittato per costringermi ad entrare in questo di meccanica! Come se a me quella ‘roba’ piacesse.

Certo, la tua entrata in scena è stata davvero una salvezza. In che altro modo avrei potuto trovare un nuovo club entro una settimana? Però è anche una condanna! > pensò, avvertendo un brivido lungo la schiena.

Winry chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, saltellando eccitata.

“Un nuovo membro! Un nuovo membro!

Dobbiamo arrivare a cinque e saremo sicuri che non chiuderanno mai anche il nostro club” strepitò.

Alphonse si massaggiò il collo.

“Ti aiuterò, non voglio trovarmi costretto a cambiare ancora” mormorò roco.

Winry lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò con trasporto. “Questo è lo spirito giusto” gli disse all’orecchio, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Si staccò e raggiunse la porta. “Vado subito a trascinarlo qui!” gridò, correndo fuori.

Al si accarezzò la guancia, dove l’aveva baciato, arrossendo. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre il suo battito cardiaco si faceva tumultuoso.

< Non mi ero mai accorto di quanto fosse carina. Di solito, tra me e lei, c’è sempre mio fratello.

Questa è la mia occasione per stare da solo con lei >. Sorrise, alzandosi in piedi. < Le farò vedere che genio della meccanica posso essere! Mi farò in quattro per questo club!

Niente più cucito per me > si motivò. Raggiunse i rottami e li guardò, facendo una smorfia notando che erano quasi tutti arrugginiti.

“Non sarà facile” gemette piano, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri diventavano liquidi. Giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli e sospirò pesantemente. “… Ecco… Forse questo è ancora accettabile, ma gli altri sembrano pezzi di carrarmati residuati bellici della Guerra Mondiale” si lamentò.


End file.
